Here Without You
by DarkJadedRose
Summary: this has been urking me since i heard that song, it's sort of sad in a peaceful way. Scott finds peace with the death of Jean


Scott sat on his bed in the dark, his glasses off and his eyes closed. He did what he did most every night he spoke to Jean in his mind. Though he got no response he felt slightly better having gotten it all off his chest. It began by an accident. When she had become engulfed by the river he had avoided all thought of her, not having accepted her death, imagined her running into the institute only slightly bruised and running into his arms. A few days later, he was sitting just as he was now on his bed when he let out a blood curdling scream. He began to shout at her. Asking her why she had chosen to leave him. After he told her how he felt, his heart had returned back to normal, the tears on his face had subsided and he had left his room and sat beside Rogue who was doing some homework and helped her as much as he could. He walked into the kitchen and got himself a snack and smiled at Storm who was surprised at his show of emotion. He had behaved like a zombie until than.  
  
To keep his sanity he spoke to her every night, knowing that she would never respond, but hoping that perhaps by keeping a bit of contact with her he'd be able to move on with his life. Today he didn't speak though, he sang her a song he had heard a little earlier on the radio that reflected his emotions. His voice was slightly off and rough with emotion. But he continued to sing, until he was done.  
  
A hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I  
saw your pretty face  
  
A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look  
at this the same  
  
But all the miles that separate  
  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight, there's only you and me  
  
The miles just keep rolling as the people leave their way to say  
hello  
  
I've heard this life is overrated but I hope that this gets  
better as we go  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me  
  
Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
but tonight girl, there's only you and me  
  
He remembered her face, the full strawberry colored lips and the laugh lines on the side of her mouth. The way her red hair curled around the edges. The way she looked at him from across the table when she remembered an inside joke that they shared. He remembered how cool she was in front of everyone, but how one day when they went to a carnival she had laughed without conviction when they went on the Ferris wheel and Scott had turned green. He smiled and let the memories flow through him. He could never love anyone the way he loved Jean. Perhaps he would fall in love again, but she always would have a place in his heart, one that could never be replaced.  
  
The first time she had touched his chest he had flinched when he had felt some sort of burning where his soul abided, and now he knew it was the imprint of her upon his heart.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, all that answered was the soft breeze from the open window. And like every night, he fell into a deep sleep, Jean welcoming him with a smile.  
  
***  
  
I own nothing, I don't own the X men characters nor the song, by 3 doors down. I'm sorry if I depressed u, but I've been depressed myself every time I heard this song, so as the saying goes "misery loves company" Please review 


End file.
